Rain & Sun
by Madame L'Ennui
Summary: Conner confiesa su homosexualidad a sus amigos (Tyler, Austin, Ben, Eric y Mike). Mantiene una apasionada y problemática relación con Embry Call... Pero Mike Newton es, en realidad, el hombre que Embry ama...
1. RAIN

_Twilight no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. ;)_

* * *

La noche (fresca y lluviosa. El cielo cárdeno sobre Forks aparecía de alguna manera lúgubre... _casi expectante_ ) en que Conner confesó a sus amigos que era gay fue, no sólo únicamente la más importante de su vida _hasta entonces_... sino la más importante _de toda la vida_ de Mike Newton, _antes y después_. Esa noche, en que un (aparentemente) simple tema de sexualidad salió a relucir por fin, la vida de Mike dio un vuelco para siempre... En lugar de ser Conner quien sufriera la transformación, curiosamente, aunque aparentaba ser el supuesto protagonista de la velada.

Conner era rubio cómo Mike, pero su cabello era tan claro que casi parecía blanco... Mientras que el de Mike resultaba de un dorado opulento, leonado, como sedoso oro ensortijado. Ambos tenían ojos azules, siendo los de Conner muy pálidos, de una tonalidad celeste... Los de Mike, por contra, se asemejaban más al profundo zafiro cuyas facetas deslumbrantes resultan casi recargadas, ostentosas, que al cielo sosegado y dócil que Conner ostentaba.

Así pues, en la enorme, caótica habitación de Tyler Crowley (habitación que olía de una forma muy poco idílica: a sudor y a la _pizza_ que habían devorado para cenar...), Austin, Ben, Eric y Mike observaron de hito en hito a Conner. Tyler fingió no sorprenderse lo más mínimo, pero probablemente fue el más anonadado de todos; anonadado e íntimamente desagradado... no le agradaba la homosexualidad, aunque se cuidó de no demostrar su antipatía. No quería dejar entrever su verdadero talante ante sus amigos...

Los demás se lo tomaron con mucha calma, e incluso a risa. Conner, siempre más turbado de lo que aparentaba, rió con sus amigos... pese a que más bien sentía ganas de que la tierra lo tragase. Jamás, para empezar, podría confesarle todo esto a sus padres... ellos eran personas muy conservadoras, retrógradas, que jamás aceptarían la homosexualidad de su hijo. Por lo menos, tenía a sus amigos... aunque en el fondo, completamente inseguro de sí mismo y de los demás, Conner sentía que ellos trataban de apoyarle por pura lástima... que acaso le tuvieran asco, en realidad. Bueno, sin saberlo, había acertado lo que Tyler ocultaba bajo una hipócrita, empalagosa sonrisa...

Inspirando profundamente, Conner continuó "sus confesiones"... y ahora venía la más _embarazosa_ de todas, quizá.

‒Bueno... pues... _tengo pareja_... Aunque quizás la palabra "pareja" sea demasiado formal... _Nos acostamos_ , y él me gusta muchísimo, aunque no es la clase de chico afectuoso que... Bueno, de todas formas, _es irresistible_. Le adoro...‒Sus palabras, algo inconexas, balbucidas atropelladamente, abrumaron al grupo a su alrededor. El sexo no les era ajeno precisamente... pero el _sexo homosexual_ sí les parecía algo casi alienígena, _prohibido_... no sabían apenas nada sobre el tema, y no pudieron evitar... _escandalizarse_. Conner comprendió su reacción, y la había temido con todo su ser... ¿por qué los demás, Tyler, y Ben, y Mike (Eric no contaba, no tenía demasiada vida social precisamente)... por qué todos podían hablar de sus experiencias y de sus parejas, del sexo sin tabúes ni rubores innecesarios? Conner sentía que tenía todo el derecho a mostrarse igual de despreocupado y sincero que ellos.

Tyler sentía ganas de vomitar. Pensar que Conner dejaba que alguien... le penetrara... _de aquella forma..._ Se estremeció imperceptiblemente de asco y horror. Tener que escuchar estas cosas... Conner le aparecía sencillamente un degenerado. Austin y Eric, por su parte, trataban de comprender, aunque no deseaban imaginarse lo que Conner entendía por sexo... Y Mike y Ben escuchaban, llenos de curiosidad, con una mente abierta y serena. A Conner le ardían los pómulos y las orejas (por contra, cuando Mike se azoraba siempre sentía arder el cuello y el pecho...), y fue aún peor cuando Ben tomó la palabra y le preguntó, sin ambages y con una carcajada, quién era su amante _irresistible_.

‒Bueno... se trata de... _¡pero no os riáis..._!‒Conner inspiró, con el corazón desbocado, y se pasó la lengua nerviosamente por los labios resecos.‒Se trata de un muchacho de La Push... un muchacho _quileute_... Es amigo de Jacob Black, ya sabéis... _se llama Embry Call._

Volvió a hacerse el silencio en la habitación. Luego, Austin y Eric, demasiado nerviosos para resistir, comenzaron a reír histéricamente. Mike y Ben se unieron a las carcajadas, estupefactos y muy divertidos, y Tyler forzó también una risotada que, afortunadamente, resultó inadvertida en su falsedad y tirantez (su asco iba en aumento).

A Conner no le molestaron realmente, después de todo, las risas de sus amigos. De alguna manera, le hicieron sentir aliviado... No había habido desaprobaciones ni dramas. Poco a poco iba sosegándose, sintiéndose más cómodo y arropado por los demás...

‒Yo conozco un poco a Embry Call. Es un tío muy tranquilo, muy serio... un poco parecido a Sam Uley. Está obsesionado por las motos...‒Comentó Eric, enderezándose las gafas.

Conner sonrió, azorado, y dijo:

‒Es el chico más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida. Es _... es hermoso_.‒Tyler emitió un quejido lleno de repugnancia, pero consiguió que pareciera el inicio de un ataque de tos, muy oportunamente. Conner prosiguió, repentinamente absorto... sus ojos tristes ahora.‒Simplemente... _si tan sólo_...

‒¿Os van mal las cosas?.‒Inquirió Mike, preocupado.

‒Él es... bueno... _muy apasionado_. A veces, _en exceso_... Quiero decir, que todos nuestros encuentros acaban en la cama... no hablamos mucho en realidad. No parece que él desee una relación más... _formal_. Puedo decir que somos _amantes_ , pero no una _pareja_...

‒Pero, tío... eso es triste, ya sabes. ¿Quieres decir que él no está enamorado de ti?.‒Protestó Austin, que se había metido de lleno en la historia que Conner había explicado, y se sentía indignado cómo si fuera el protagonista. Era una persona muy sensible, muy empática.‒Quizás... quizás deberías dejarle, Conn. Si él no te quiere, si no te valora...

‒Oye, Austin...‒Interrumpió Tyler, interviniendo por vez primera esta noche (¿qué remedio le quedaba? Debía causar una buena impresión...)‒¿qué te pasa? ¿Te vas a volver gay tú también? Eso son absurdidades románticas... Si lo pasan bien juntos, pues ya está. No todo el mundo quiere o necesita una promesa de amor eterno... Yo tampoco estoy enamorado de Lauren, _pero es una compañía muy agradable_. Tengo mis necesidades: soy un hombre, soy humano. Si tuviera que esperar al amor de mi vida...

Austin emitió un resoplido.

‒Austin tiene razón.‒Terció Mike suavemente, sin querer mortificar a Conner resultando indiscreto... pero a la vez dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras, con la mejor de las intenciones, deseoso de que Conner no resultara lastimado.‒Si Embry Call sólo quiere sexo y no respeta tus sentimientos... Bueno, Conn, _eso no es para ti_. Porque tú si le quieres, ¿verdad?. ¿No te sientes utilizado por él?.

‒ _A veces sí_. Sin embargo... en ocasiones me mira con sus ojos negros cómo piezas de ónice... y hay adoración en ellos, cómo si contemplara el sol por vez primera... Pero esos instantes son fugaces; después sus ojos se apagan y quedan helados, y casi... _casi_... aunque suene loco... _casi_ me miran furiosos, ¡cómo si me detestara!. No le entiendo... pero lo que sí sé es que no puedo dejarle. De ninguna manera. Le quiero... le quiero desde la primera vez que lo vi... Y me quedaré a su lado. Es mejor sentir su deseo y que me tome... a no tener nada, ¿no es cierto?.‒Los ojos de Conner aparecían enormes, casi suplicantes, y de un azul más claro que nunca... y todos pudieron sentir cuánto adoraba a aquel muchacho _quileute_ que parecía destinado a romperle el corazón.

‒Parece realmente un tipo extraño, tal y cómo describes la situación...‒Aventuró Eric, invariablemente analítico.‒Siempre me pareció un poco misterioso... Bueno, cómo todos los muchachos de la banda de Sam, en realidad. Ya sabes que dicen que son una especie de secta o una banda... aunque nunca se ha podido demostrar nada. Es más, ese Sam se esfuerza por medrar en la reserva... se le ve mucho con los ancianos de la tribu... cómo si les hubiera alienado también...

‒Bah, todo eso no son más que viejas leyendas urbanas, viejos chismes.‒Disintió Ben, con una mueca. Lo único que le faltaba a Conner era que su chico fuese sospechoso de pertenecer a una pandilla de satanistas o algo peor...‒Los hemos escuchado millones de veces, y ya nadie les presta atención... ¡Está pasado!.

‒Bueno, pues los rumores quizás deberían reiniciarse. Ahora parece haber _dos_ bandas en La Push... la de Jacob Black parece rivalizar con la de Sam Uley...‒Continuó Eric, en voz baja y tono de misterio.

‒Eres una reina del drama, Eric.‒Desdeñó Tyler, con un gruñido, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Toda esta charla estúpida sobre los polvos homosexuales de Conner le aburría soberanamente... estaba deseoso de cambiar de tema, pero de alguna manera todos parecían ridícula, peligrosamente interesados por esta clase magistral sobre sexo anal y novios esquivos...

Austin insistió:

‒Entonces, vas a seguir con él... Dices que habláis muy poco, pero realmente algo de intimidad debe haber entre vosotros... además de... bueno... de _esa clase de intimidad_... de...‒Austin enrojeció violentamente, y su voz se apagó.

Conner, ligeramente exasperado, decidió que ya era hora de acabar con todo este tabú molesto y estancado:

‒Realmente, es _suficientemente íntimo_ haberle tenido _dentro_ de mí. No podéis imaginar cómo se siente... Es tan cálido, envolverle en mi interior... Pero, bueno... también resultó doloroso y desconcertante, lo admito. Y él... bueno... nunca me ha dejado ser el dominante... Eso me incomoda un poco. No, Austin, realmente no ha habido mucha clase de intimidad entre nosotros, cómo no fuera el sexo. Jamás me habla mucho... y, a veces, cuando lo hace al fin, dice cosas muy extrañas... casi incoherentes... _No sé_. Me desconcierta... pero le adoro... Su olor delicioso, su calor (no bromeo, ¡ _arde_! No os podéis hacer una idea...), sus ojos, su tersa piel cobriza... Le adoro. Aunque a veces sea violento...

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Conner podía cortarse con un cuchillo. La serie de visiones turbadoras que este monólogo había suscitado en el grupo les abrumó a todos. Ninguno de ellos quiso analizar semejante tema... pensar en Conner _cómo un sumiso_ , retorciéndose bajo el enorme, cobrizo cuerpo de Embry Call, no era precisamente algo que los nervios de sus amigos pudieran sobrellevar. A Tyler le sobrevinieron nuevas arcadas, esta vez casi visibles...

Únicamente Mike superó aquel instante de desconcierto e histerismo lo suficientemente rápido cómo para darse cuenta de las últimas palabras de Conner: " _Aunque a veces sea violento..._ "

‒¿Violento...? Conn, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, por Dios? ¿Es que te trata mal... te hace daño de alguna manera...?‒Musitó el muchacho rubio, sobresaltado.

Tyler no pudo creerlo... ¡la conversación cada vez iba peor!. Ahora, supuestamente, el "novio" de Conner lo maltrataba... Tyler llegó a plantearse expulsar de su habitación a todos, dar por terminada la velada de una maldita vez... Pero, desgraciadamente, no podía hacer eso...

Austin empalideció, horrorizado. Y Ben y Eric se quedaron literalmente boquiabiertos. Mike miraba intensamente a los ojos a Conner... _azul sobre azul,_ deseando poder leer el alma de su amigo, por una vez.

‒No he querido decir eso... Por favor, ¡no podéis pensar que él me golpearía, o que yo me dejaría golpear...! No está abusando de mí, ¿vale?. Simplemente... es un tanto... _bruto_. Me toma sin muchas contemplaciones, sin muchas consideraciones... Me aferra con una fuerza increíble, ¡de hierro!, y suele dejarme salpicado de cardenales, pero no es su culpa... Realmente, no se preocupa de hacer las cosas suavemente. Me embiste cómo si quisiera partirme en dos (aunque es muy placentero, en serio)... A veces me zarandea, indómito, aunque eso no es para tanto... Simplemente es un tanto salvaje. Me da la vuelta, y me llena, así de sencillo... de una forma poco "romántica", un tanto... _fría;_ pero siempre _frenéticamente_. Eso... eso demuestra que me desea muchísimo, en realidad... Tanto cómo yo a él...

‒No me gusta lo que estás contando, Conn.‒Mike interrumpió aquel discurso disperso y entrecortado, con dulzura pero también con firmeza.‒No suena bien... él no parece concederte toda la importancia que mereces... todo el cariño que una buena pareja debería volcar sobre ti. No tienes por qué aguantar la brutalidad de nadie... él debería ser cariñoso contigo... Creo que no te merece. No parece una relación sana...

‒Te equivocas.‒Zanjó, ásperamente, Conner.‒Si eso es lo que piensas, _te equivocas_.‒Luego, con voz más suave, tratando de dulcificar su acritud, prosiguió con mirada amarga:‒Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Mike... no puedes saber cuánto agradezco tu amistad, tu calidez, tu apoyo... Pero... Embry no es lo que parece. En serio. Y, de todas formas... _yo no puedo_ dejarlo. Bajo ningún concepto. Le amo... esto no es una mera diversión para mí. _Le amo_. No puedo separarme de él... _No puedo_. Quiero que las cosas mejoren entre nosotros...

‒Eso no depende de ti.‒Susurró, gentilmente, Mike.‒Si él no te ama...

‒ _Mike_.‒Interrumpió Austin, tenso.‒Conner es ya mayorcito... Sabe bien lo que hace. Lo importante es que Embry, desde luego, no le ha hecho ningún daño... Seguros de ello, los problemas que surjan entre ellos son personales y ya los solucionarán a su manera... ¡No podemos juzgar (no nos corresponde a nosotros), de ninguna manera, si Embry ama a Conn o no...!

‒Es cierto... Lo siento, Conner. Lo decía por tu bien... no quise...

‒¡Mike, tío, no pasa nada! Y agradezco infinitamente que os preocupéis por mí. Yo sólo... Él me vuelve loco... no sé ni lo que digo, cuando pienso en él...

‒¡Tienes suerte de estar tan enamorado, Conner!.‒Afirmó Eric, sonriente.

‒¿Qué quisiste decir antes, sin embargo, cuando comentaste que Embry " _dice cosas muy extrañas, casi incoherentes_ "?. ¿A qué "cosas" te refieres?.‒Se interesó, sorpresivamente, Tyler.

 _"Buena pregunta..."_ pensó Mike, inquieto. _"En todo esto hay algo que no me gusta... Es un... ¿presentimiento?."_

‒Bah, tonterías, supongo...‒Murmuró pensativo Conner. Luego sonrió.‒Una vez saliste en la conversación por más de media hora, Mike. Embry y yo estábamos juntos en la cama, después de...

‒¡No necesitamos más detalles!.‒Aseguró Tyler, crispado.

‒Lo lamento...

‒Sé natural, Conn. Puedes contarnos lo que sea...‒Terció Ben, alzando una ceja exasperada en dirección a Tyler.‒Tyler también nos explica cuándo introduce sus manos ( _y lo que es peor: su lengua_ ) bajo la ropa interior de Lauren...

Tyler rió entre dientes, y se relamió.

‒¿Se puso a hablar de mí?.‒Inquirió Mike, tensándose. Estaba seguro de que el imbécil de Jacob Black le había comentado a Embry cosas poco halagüeñas sobre la cita que sostuvieron los dos con Bella, o algo por el estilo...

‒No es lo que tú piensas, Mike.‒Repuso Conner, divertido, cómo si pudiera leerle la mente.‒No tiene nada que ver con Jake, ni con Bella... Estábamos tendidos (un detalle romántico: enredados en las sábanas que olían al almizcle de nuestros cuerpos... Y vale, vale, ya me callo, Tyler, ¡respira!), y comenzó a hablar sobre lo mucho que nos parecemos. Charló sobre esta supuesta semejanza durante una hora... sin parar, en serio. Normalmente es tan silencioso... Pero no hay nada increíble en esto, y el resto de sus incoherencias son tonterías por estilo, que carecen de sentido, cómo si las dijera al azar... Nada escabroso o misterioso, os lo aseguro.

‒¡Este tío es definitivamente rarito...! Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada...‒Profirió Mike, irritado. Cada vez le gustaba menos Embry Call... todo lo que escuchaba sobre el _quileute_ le hacía sentir extraño... cómo una clase de premonición...

‒Definitivamente, tú eres mucho más guapo que yo, Mike.‒Aseguró sinceramente Conner, con una cálida sonrisa.

‒Tú entiendes, por supuesto, muchísimo sobre belleza masculina...‒Soltó Tyler, mordaz.‒Debes apreciar mejor que nadie los " _azules ojos_ " de Mike...

‒Realmente...‒Intervino Eric, enderezándose las gafas (cómo siempre, era una especie de tic).‒Mike y tú sí os parecéis... un poco. El cabello y los ojos os dan un aire similar... y algo en vuestra figura y en vuestra piel tan blanca se asemeja de una manera indefinible...

‒¡Qué estupidez!. Ambos somos rubios de ojos azules, y eso es todo. Conn es casi albino...

‒Joder, Mike, ¡qué importancia le has dado!.‒Se mofó Tyler.‒Si el novio histriónico de Conner sueña con montarse un trío con dos rubios...

‒ _¡Ah, por favor!_ ¡No pienso volver a contaros nada...!‒Protestó Conner, ruborizado, escondiendo el rostro tras las manos.

 _"¡Esto es peor que una fiesta de pijamas!"_ se lamentó Tyler para sus adentros.

‒Y... oye, Conn... ¿Tú sientes... mucho placer... cuando...?‒Inquirió entrecortadamente Eric, muy incómodo aunque muerto de curiosidad. No le parecía posible que esa clase de sexo pudiera resultar placentero...

‒No puedes imaginarlo siquiera.‒Murmuró Conner con voz repentinamente ronca, sus ojos dilatados ahora... _perdido en sus recuerdos de pasión entre los brazos de Embry Call_.‒Sentirle dentro de mí es cómo arder... Cómo desvanecerse y a la vez estar extraordinariamente lúcido... Es cómo rendirse a la más exquisita de las torturas... Cómo bogar a la deriva por aguas cálidas y envolventes, perfumadas... acariciado por oleadas de una satisfacción lancinante, realmente casi dolorosa en su plenitud... Es cómo ser saciado de dulces y frutos tras una prolongada hambruna, tras el sol abrasador...‒Con un involuntario suspiro, que casi pareció un gemido, Conner se pasó nerviosamente la lengua por labios...

‒Joder...‒Tyler lanzó un irónico silbido.‒Desde luego, llevas un poeta dentro...

Nadie tuvo tiempo de añadir nada más, porque tocaron quedamente a la puerta. Todos se sobresaltaron, sin saber por qué.

‒¡Adelante!.‒Gritó Tyler, irritado. ¿Quién venía a interrumpirles...? Probablemente su madre, fastidiosa con sus naderías...

...

...

 _Ni siquiera una explosión nuclear hubiera resultado más fulminante que la presencia de Embry Call allí,_ pareciendo extraordinariamente descomunal en el umbral de la puerta.

Se hizo el silencio, y nadie se atrevió a respirar siquiera...

Era inverosímil, totalmente estúpido conmocionarse hasta ese punto por una simple visita, incluso aunque Embry Call había sido el protagonista (involuntario) de toda la velada y era toda una sorpresa su repentina aparición... Con todo, _la cosa no era para tanto_. Y sin embargo... una especie de extraña aprensión, de alarma, les invadió a todos (un escalofrío deslizándose por su espina dorsal)... sin que entendieran por qué. Era casi una especie de inquietud supersticiosa... una clase de íntimo temor a algo funesto, de mal agüero. Pero Embry Call no era más que un simple muchacho... ¿ _verdad_?.

En algún momento, debía quebrarse el espeso silencio que había caído cómo un telón (casi palpable) sobre la escena...

‒Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar.‒La voz profunda de Embry surgió pausada, cada palabra emitida cuidadosa, despaciosamente, de una forma demasiado marcada... Excesivamente controlada, excesivamente calmosa. Únicamente Mike se dio cuenta de que semejante inflexión era excesivamente afectada, forzada... Embry Call no actuaba con naturalidad, pretendía aparecer... ¿inofensivo?. Pero realmente lo era, cómo cualquier otro muchacho... ¿verdad?. El mal presentimiento de Mike iba en aumento; algo en Embry le repelía angustiosamente... sentía que sobre la habitación pesaba una tensión insoportable desde que el _quileute_ apareciera cómo un espectro, cómo una lúgubre e indeseada sombra tocando con suavidad letal a la puerta... Una presión que era cómo la calma estancada, malsana, antes de la tempestad.‒Simplemente... _quería verle_. Y conoceros... sois sus mejores amigos.

Tyler fue el primero en reponerse. Además, siendo el anfitrión... ¡debía mostrarse especialmente educado...!

‒¿ _Verle_?. ¿A quién te refieres?.‒Preguntó, alzando las cejas y fingiendo asombro. No podía evitar mostrarse burlón, mordaz, en toda situación. Incluso si lo mataran, trataría de reírse a costa del agresor por última vez...‒De todas formas, ¡bienvenido, tío!. Mi casa es tu casa, y todo eso...

Ben le telegrafió con los ojos que se callara, que dejara la broma, casi suplicante... De alguna manera, Embry Call le ponía el vello de punta... Era cómo una clase de instinto primitivo, aquel muchacho indio parecía peligroso de alguna manera inexplicable e indefinible. Eric lanzó una risita histérica, deseando que a Embry no se le ocurriera unirse a ellos de verdad. Austin, por su parte, pensaba que todo aquello era muy raro... ¿de repente, un tío al que apenas conocían se plantaba en su reunión, sin más?. Y Mike... Mike observaba al _quileute_ de una forma desafiante, sin saber ni él mismo por qué lo hacía... Quizás sentía que todos tenían miedo, y que Embry se daba cuenta también de ello... Y Mike deseaba plantarle cara, afirmar que él no le temía cómo los demás... y que defendería a Conner si Embry intentaba dañarlo de alguna manera...

Embry sonrió, impasible; las estupideces de Tyler no parecían haberle impresionado lo más mínimo. Sus dientes blanquísimos centellearon... y no fue una sonrisa tranquilizadora o amistosa, sino un rictus siniestro, fiero, que recordó a Mike al Lobo Feroz de los cuentos de hadas... Era extraño, hacía muchísimos años que Mike no pensaba en fábulas y fantasías... Embry parecía despertar algo extraño en la conciencia de todos... Era un temor casi supersticioso, sí.

‒Lamento haberme expresado tan mal y causado confusión... _Yo me refería al muchacho rubio del que estoy enamorado_. Quería verle... desesperadamente... Incluso si esta fuera mi última noche en la Tierra, mi último suspiro sería su nombre...‒Murmuró con voz profunda, estremecedora, Embry Call, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Sus largas pestañas (negrísimas) hacían sombra sobre sus pómulos pronunciados...

El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo, una vez más. ¿ _Quién hubiera podido esperar una réplica semejante..._? En aquella atmósfera extraña y opresiva, los muchachos se hallaban sobrecogidos... cómo si las palabras de Embry fueran de otro mundo, imposibles.

Tyler Crowley, sin embargo, no iba a dejarse amedrentar con tanta facilidad... Tenía una reputación que mantener ante sus amigos.

‒Lo que dices es sumamente interesante, ya sabes. Te expresas de una forma muy... ah... _heroica_. Cómo si hubieras venido aquí a rescatar a un príncipe melancólico y en apuros... Realmente hay algo en todo esto que me recuerda a los cuentos de hadas, no sé por qué; algo en tu aparición casi fantasmal, en tu actitud inaudita... Algo en tu mirada sombría (¡no te ofendas!), quizás, trae a la memoria las viejas historias infantiles sobre ánimas y monstruos ocultos entre las sombras... Hoy, _ahora_ , siento que todo eso puede convertirse en realidad, ¿sabes?.‒La situación resultaba cada vez más estrambótica, intolerable. Tyler había querido burlarse meramente de Embry, mofarse de él ante los demás, sencillamente, cómo hacía con todo el mundo que le desagradaba... Y sin embargo, en algún punto sus palabras se habían convertido en una especie de monólogo desconcertante, preocupante, y ni él mismo entendía qué diablos le pasaba... Verdaderamente, la presencia de Embry había enrarecido la atmósfera, hasta el punto que una persona tan prosaica e indiferente cómo Tyler se había visto afectada también, de forma totalmente involuntaria. Trató de zafarse de esta sensación de embrujamiento indescriptible, añadiendo con sorna desesperada, lamentable:‒Pero siéntate, ¡siéntate con nosotros!. ¡No te quedes ahí petrificado en la entrada!. Busca a tu muchacho rubio aquí... _Aunque realmente hay_ _DOS muchachos rubios_. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?.

Mike casi temblaba de disgusto, su mal presagio cómo una opresión dolorosa en el pecho, en el estómago... _Hielo en sus entrañas_. Incluso el imbécil de Tyler se había dado cuenta de que algo tremendamente raro pendía sobre ellos... _algo_ casi eléctrico que Embry había traído consigo. _¡Ojalá el quileute jamás hubiera aparecido...!_ Además, realmente, la bromita de Tyler había resultado excesiva... ¿por qué tenía que meter a Mike en todo esto?

Por su parte, Conner jamás había sido tan feliz. Con el rostro ardiendo, su corazón parecía a punto de estallar... ¡ _Embry le amaba_!. ¡Embry jamás le había confesado su amor hasta entonces!. ¡ _Por fin..._! Conner había tenido tanto miedo... le había atormentado tanto pensar que Embry sólo quería sexo... que no le amaba en realidad... Pero las palabras dulcísimas, apasionadas del _quileute_ le habían llenado las venas de fiebre, de euforia. ¡Embry le amaba...! ¡No importaba nada más...! No percibió la incomodidad y el temor de sus amigos, ni la actitud tensa, insólita de Embry... Conner únicamente era capaz de escuchar sus propias desbocadas palpitaciones, lleno de adoración...

Embry tomó asiento, pues. Al lado de Eric Yorkie... que comenzó a reír histéricamente de nuevo, sin poder contenerse. Ben le imploró con la mirada, pero todo fue inútil, Eric no podía parar. Salvo por sus risitas enloquecidas, nadie parecía saber qué decir. Conner, turbado y exultante por la declaración del muchacho indio, tampoco sabía cómo actuar... Su silencio estaba lleno de tímida veneración.

‒Lamento haberos interrumpido. Continuad con lo que estabais haciendo antes de mi llegada, por favor...‒Se excusó sencillamente Embry. En realidad no parecía lamentar en absoluto estar imponiendo su presencia. Era gigantesco, masivo junto a los demás, y extrañamente elegante... parecía en verdad mucho mayor que ellos. _Y era realmente hermoso_... Conner había tenido toda la razón al decirlo, no estaba cegado por el amor...

‒No... eh...‒Inició vacilante Austin, sintiendo que era imposible continuar con el insoportable silencio. ¿Qué les ocurría a todos... qué le estaba sucediendo a él mismo?. Embry Call era simplemente un tipo normal y corriente... ¿Se habían vuelto locos, pues?. Esta mala actitud general era absurda, inexplicable, incomprensible...‒No estábamos haciendo gran cosa, en realidad... Simplemente... charlábamos, ya sabes...

‒Esto era una especie de fiesta de pijamas masculina. Sólo eso.‒Soltó Tyler, desdeñoso, con aparente despreocupación. Trataba de recuperarse de su anterior inquietud... Olvidar sus propias palabras bochornosas...

Embry Call alzó una elegante ceja, y sonrió sardónicamente. Aquella clase de extraño peligro en su sonrisa no había cambiado un ápice... _Seguía recordando imposiblemente al Lobo Feroz._

‒¿Ya sabes a qué rubio estás buscando aquí, pues?.‒Volvió a arremeter Tyler, recobrando su aplomo por momentos.

Antes de que Embry pudiera elaborar una respuesta (sus ojos danzaban, salvajes), Eric soltó una risotada más exagerada aún que las demás, una clase de roznido asnal completamente histérico.

‒¡ _Eric..._!‒Farfulló Ben.‒¡Creo que no te sientes demasiado bien! Sería mejor que regresaras a casa... ¿quieres que te acompañe...?

‒¡Pero qué dices, tío!. Si os largáis, se acabó la fiesta... ¡Y esto estaba resultando muy divertido!.‒Protestó Tyler, deseoso de continuar la reunión hasta desquitarse, anhelando poder martirizar un rato a Embry...‒¡Eric está perfectamente, joder...! Simplemente lo está pasando bien, ¿vale?. Esa es la idea: _es una fiesta_.

‒¡Lo siento!.‒Barbotó Eric, entre carcajadas.‒Es que... ¡este tío realmente _arde_! ¡ _Estar a su lado es cómo estar atado a una estufa..._! ¡Conner tenía razón...!‒Exclamó, refiriéndose a Embry, sin ningún tipo de discreción, perdida por completo la compostura en mitad de su histerismo sin sentido. Las gafas le resbalaron por la nariz, pero ni siquiera se las enderezó cómo hacía siempre... Estaba visto que el pobre Eric no soportaba bien la presión.

‒¡Ah! Así que Conner os ha hablado de mí, ¿no?.‒Inquirió Embry, con voz suave. _Letal_.

Conner sonrió tímidamente a Embry, y le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Eric.

‒¡Ben tiene toda la razón! Eric parece haberse vuelto loco esta noche... Sería mejor que se largara a casa, aquí no hace más que el ridículo...‒Profirió, deseando en realidad que _todos_ desaparecieran y le dejaran a solas, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, con Embry... _Su Embry_...

‒¿Qué clase de cosas os ha dicho Conner exactamente? Estoy muerto de curiosidad...‒Solicitó el _quileute_ con la misma equívoca suavidad. Había algo en aquella voz tersa, sutil, que ponía el vello de punta a Mike... cómo si una caricia de hielo le recorriera la columna vertebral... Casi tembló visiblemente, aunque por nada del mundo hubiera querido que los otros (sobre todo Embry) lo notaran. Esta noche era de locos...

Antes de que la pregunta del muchacho indio pudiera ser esquivada discretamente, Tyler espetó a toda prisa:

‒¡Ya sabes, tío!. Nos ha descrito a la perfección los polvos que os echáis, todo eso... ¡Y con mucho sentimiento!. Es verdaderamente un poeta... ¿verdad que sí, Conn?.

Conner lanzó un sordo gemido. ¿Por qué cojones tenía que verse humillado ante su pareja por el hijo de puta de Tyler? No era justo... no era justo...

‒Ya veo.‒Musitó, sencillamente, Embry. Su rostro permaneció impasible... _pero sus ojos fulguraban_. Había una clase de cólera hirviente en ellos que dejó boquiabierto a Mike, y que nadie más pareció percibir... Mike supo, de alguna manera, que la cosa se estaba descontrolando... que debían expulsar a Embry de la habitación, de la casa... porque este tipo estaba loco o era peligroso (o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo)...

Eric lanzó otra explosiva carcajada. Embry sonreía ahora... exhibiendo sus dientes centelleantes que recordaban al Lobo Feroz de los cuentos...

‒Ha debido resultar un tema encantador... aunque un tanto íntimo para vuestro gusto, sin duda...‒Señaló, con aparente amabilidad... _envenenada_. El hecho de que Conner contara sus experiencias sexuales no era, ni mucho menos, para tanto en realidad. Todo el mundo lo hacía... ¿por qué esto trastornaba de una forma tan visceral a Embry, pues?.‒Conner no sabe lo que dice, de todos modos. Es tan poco hábil en la cama, en realidad, ya que hablamos de ello... Y sin embargo, resulta un charlatán consumado... Debería usar mejor su boca _en otras ocasiones_. Siempre es agradable para mí amordazarle _de ese modo_ , ahorrándome todas sus tonterías, su estúpida sensiblería...

Eric dejó de reír instantáneamente, cómo si hubieran pulsado un interruptor; habría resultado un alivio, _de no ser por el horror que había tensado a todos los presentes._ Incluso Tyler, indiferente e insensible, quedó shockeado...

Conner empalideció hasta los labios, cómo si ya no quedara una sola gota de sangre en sus venas. Todo esto no podía ser más que una broma de mal gusto, una broma cruel... Embry simplemente había querido mostrarse mordaz y hacerles reír...

 _¿Verdad?_

 _¿Verdad...?_

Mike Newton se levantó súbitamente. Sus mejillas ardían de cólera. Con el corazón desbocado y la sangre silbando en sus oídos, se plantó ante Embry Call. Y... _lo que hizo a continuación fue absolutamente absurdo_ : abofeteó al muchacho _quileute_ , en un gesto sumamente dramático... e irrisorio.

Mike quiso que fuera una bofetada rotunda, recia, y puso todas sus fuerzas y toda su rabia... _Pero tan sólo se hizo daño a sí mismo_. El _quileute_ parecía de acero, invulnerable... El golpe no consiguió torcer su rostro hacia un lado, y su mejilla cobriza ni siquiera enrojeció. Mike comprendió que debería haber asestado un puñetazo... _Comprendió que había golpeado estúpidamente, cómo una nena..._

Embry le miraba fijamente, sin pestañear. Pero ya no había cólera en sus ojos negros cómo piezas de ónice... algo sumamente extraño, teniendo en cuenta que le había molestado infinitamente más una estúpida conversación sobre sexo que una agresión física... Mike esperaba algún tipo de contraataque, por supuesto. Lo aguantaría impávido, aunque desde luego sabía que, si un tipo gigantesco como Embry se proponía hacerle daño... _acabaría esta noche en el hospital_. Pero no tenía ni pizca de miedo; Mike Newton no era un cobarde... Y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

‒¡Eres una basura!‒Espetó, con los dientes apretados. Respiraba agitadamente, todo su cuerpo temblaba...‒¿Cómo has podido decirle algo así a Conner? ¡Él te adora...! ¡Está loco por ti! ¡Se ha pasado toda la noche diciendo lo feliz que le haces!, ¡lo mucho que te ama y te necesita!, ¡lo mucho que teme que tú no le correspondas!. ¡Y tú... tú has sido capaz de ridiculizarle de la forma más nauseabunda que he escuchado jamás delante de sus amigos!. ¡ _Eres un enfermo!, una basura_!. ¿Por qué le has hecho tanto daño a alguien que solamente te ha adorado de la cabeza a los pies...?

‒¿Qué sabrás tú lo que es la verdadera adoración?.‒Preguntó, en un profundo susurro, Embry. Había cerrado sus ojos oscuros cómo una noche sin luna... y sus largas y espesas pestañas le conferían un aire incongruentemente infantil, inocente.

‒ _Sé que tú no la mereces..._ Que no mereces nada... que no mereces a Conner... que...

‒¡ _BASTA_!.‒Zanjó Conner, cortando las confusas, furibundas palabras de Mike.

‒¡Tíos, ya es suficiente...! ¿¡De qué coño va todo esto...!?‒Por vez primera, Tyler obró con sensatez, deseoso de calmar los ánimos... Pero fue completamente ignorado. Por su parte, Austin, Ben y Eric contemplaban azorados y atónitos la escena, sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar...

‒Basta, Mike...‒Suplicó Conner, con voz quebrada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.‒Por favor... _por favor_... No me importa. No me importa nada... Sé que él no ha querido herirme. Simplemente estaba enfadado, ¿de acuerdo?. Se molestó... porque yo os conté nuestras intimidades... Sólo eso. Perdió el control de sí mismo... pero me ama. Vino a buscarme esta noche... ¿no le escuchasteis?. Vino aquí a buscar al muchacho del que está enamorado...‒Las lágrimas corrían ya por sus mejillas, silenciosas.

‒¿Estás seguro de que tú eres el muchacho al que vine a buscar?.‒Se mofó Embry, brutalmente.

‒¿Realmente no sabes cuál es tu rubio, hijo de puta?.‒Maldijo Tyler, que pese a todos sus ( _innumerables_ ) defectos siempre defendía a sus amigos...

‒¿Qué... quieres... decir con eso...?.‒Preguntó Conner, cuyos labios exangües temblaban convulsos.‒¿A qué te refieres? Te lo suplico...

‒¡No te humilles más!‒Estalló Mike, sintiendo el impulso de abofetear también a Conner, para que despertara de una vez y dejara de llorar por el cabrón de Embry Call... dejara de arrastrarse por él...

‒¡Es cierto, tío!. ¿Estás traumatizado, o qué? ¡No nos hagas el numerito de la mujer maltratada, no le defiendas! ¡Te está tratando como si fueras una perra... una mierda... un...!

‒¡Conner ha captado el mensaje, Tyler!.‒Intervino Austin, recuperándose de su estupefacción ante aquella escena hecatómbica, surrealista.

‒Conner...‒Musitó Ben, tratando de pasarle el brazo por los hombros... pero Conner se zafó, trémulo.

‒Este tío no tiene corazón...‒Masculló Eric, enderezándose las gafas.‒Es un capullo...

‒Si no has venido a por mí esta noche... ¿por quién...?‒Continuó Conner, ignorando a sus amigos, las lágrimas corriendo sin descanso por su rostro vacío, inerte. Su voz era cómo cristales hechos añicos. Sus piernas casi no le sostenían...

‒Te gustaría saberlo, ¿no?.‒Espetó, lleno de virulento desprecio, Embry.‒¡Lloras! ¡Y te gustaría saberlo! Para aumentar tu estúpida amargura... _y la mía_. Yo ya no podía más... y esta noche te seguí... _porque quería verle_. ¡Recuerda: _incluso si esta fuera mi última noche en la Tierra... mi último suspiro sería su nombre_!. Él me detesta... pero aunque yo deba morir tras esta confesión... aunque su odio me mate... prefiero cualquier cosa, antes que continuar en silencio. Tener que callar era un cáncer en mis huesos, una ponzoña en mi sangre (¡los Cullen entenderían lo de la ponzoña a la perfección...!). Pero ya se acabó...

‒¡Su nombre, Embry! ¡Su nombre! ¿A quién amas, pues...?‒Exigió Conner, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas.

Embry lanzó una destemplada carcajada.

‒Pensé que estaba claro. Sólo hay otro muchacho rubio aquí... _Y es a él a quién amo._ Tú... te pareces un poco a él... _y por eso te escogí_ , y te hice el amor... Pensé todo el tiempo en él, mientras te poseía... Pensé en su piel blanca cómo la leche, en su boca húmeda y roja cómo la flor del granado, enloquecedora... En sus cabellos leonados, espesos y ondulados... en cómo entretejería mis dedos en su suavidad, y en la suavidad de los rizos de su intimidad... cómo exploraría tan recóndito lugar con mis labios, haciéndole jadear... ¿ _Me he expresado con suficiente claridad ahora_?. ¿Sabéis ya a quién me refiero... por quién vine a morir esta noche?.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Silencio._ Una clase de silencio malsano y sobrecogido acogió las palabras de Embry Call, pareciendo extinguir el latido de todos los corazones...

Aquellos seis adolescentes no estaban acostumbrados a escenas de esta clase... No estaban preparados para revelaciones sorprendentes y brutales, para dramas de pasión, celos y ensueños... Sufrían un shock brutal ante la presencia perturbadora y hostil de Embry Call, que con impudor incalificable había vejado a Conner, y confesado su malsana pasión por... _Mike Newton_... _ofreciendo detalladamente sus fantasías más eróticas y prohibidas_.

En el exterior, la lluvia continuaba. Su murmullo gentil, invariable, era dulce y acariciador... Mientras que la atmósfera de la habitación, extrañamente viciada, irrespirable, parecía la de una cripta... Realmente había algo fúnebre, mortuorio, en esta escena.

‒Tú bromeas, hijo de puta...‒Tyler fue el primero en recobrar la voz. A pesar de su bravuconería, acidez e indiferencia, estaba tan consternado y horrorizado cómo los demás... Asqueado hasta la médula.‒Vas a desear no haber nacido...

Pero antes de que Tyler Crowley pudiera cumplir su amenaza... Antes de que el resto de muchachos pudiera reaccionar, y antes de que Conner se desplomara o Embry añadiera nada más... Mike Newton, con la sangre tronando en sus oídos y sintiendo una clase vértigo insoportable que oscurecía su visión, se dio la vuelta, tambaleante... _y echó a correr_. Siendo esta su segunda acción estrepitosamente ridícula esta noche...

Debería haber encarado la situación, por enfermiza y pesadillesca que resultara. Cómo lo haría un hombre. Pero no pudo... _creyó que se moría..._ Era incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada morbosa de sus amigos; a los ardientes ojos negros cómo el ónice de Embry Call... Era incapaz de soportar el dolor lacerante en el rostro humedecido de Conner...

Aturdido, casi inconsciente, escapó de la casa de Tyler cómo si algo peor que el Diablo lo persiguiera. Salió bajo la lluvia, amparado por la dulce oscuridad... Sintiendo cómo un milagro la brisa fresca y deliciosa en sus mejillas ardientes, en su cuello febril... _Deseando estar muerto_.

Vagó por las calles desiertas de Forks después de la medianoche... sin saber a dónde ir, ni qué hacer. No podía volver a casa en este estado... De todas formas, no le importaba mojarse, no tenía miedo a coger una pulmonía...

 _No podría volver a mirar a nadie a los ojos, nunca más._ Un enfermo, un degenerado, le había humillado hasta aniquilarle... ¿cómo podía ser posible?. ¿De veras el novio homosexual de Conner acababa de confesar su retorcido amor por Mike? _¿Ese tipo repulsivo realmente había manifestado públicamente su ardiente deseo de poseerle?_. ¡Mejor dicho: su ardiente deseo " _de aparearse_ " con él!, puesto que Embry Call no era más que un maldito animal en celo... un hijo de puta, un...

Qué mas da lo que fuera, en realidad. ¡Había arruinado para siempre la vida de Mike, sencillamente!

Aunque era muy cierto que Embry poseía algo de animal, después de todo. Aquellos ojos sombríos, y su sonrisa espeluznante, siniestra, recordaban viva e inexplicablemente al Lobo Feroz de los cuentos de hadas... La clase de Lobo que no desearías encontrarte en la soledad de un bosque oscuro... Las imágenes repulsivas, perturbadoras que inundaron entonces la imaginación de Mike le provocaron arcadas... Jamás en su vida había concebido algo así antes... _ser penetrado por un hombre de piel cobriza y negros cabellos... El Lobo Feroz devorando de veras a su presa indefensa..._

‒¡Basta!‒Gimió, casi sollozante, Mike. Estaba calado hasta los huesos... se abrazó a sí mismo, buscando algo de calor y consuelo. Semejantes ideas resultaban escalofriantes para él... el maldito Embry Call había corrompido su cerebro sano, decente...

\- _Mike_ .

El muchacho rubio sintió que se moría.

Todo se volvió borroso... sus oídos dejaron de captar el murmullo gentil de la lluvia... _Pero no se desmayó_ , finalmente. Por desgracia, aguantó... Hubiera resultado una bendición dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia. ¡ _O quizá no...!,_ porque entonces seguro habría quedado a merced de...

Embry Call. Erguido a la espalda de Mike, imposiblemente alto e insuperablemente escultural... Hermoso aun empapado, su piel cobriza deliciosamente llamativa en la oscuridad que los envolvía.

Mike se dio la vuelta, obligándose a sí mismo a enfrentarlo... _Aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza_. Sus ojos azules, desvalidos e inocentes (ornados de pestañas doradas), se encontraron de lleno con los del _quileute,_ oscuros y fulgurantes cómo carbones al rojo vivo... _y anegados de_ _crudo deseo._ Mike se dio perfectamente cuenta de ello... de esa lascivia abrasadora... _y se le erizó la piel_. Desesperado, decidió mostrarse desafiante. No manifestaría turbación... no le daría esa satisfacción a Embry Call...

‒¿Por qué me has seguido?.‒Exclamó, pues, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.‒¡Lárgate! ¡Me das asco...!

" _¡Tus ojos me ensucian!_ " pensó, con una arcada.

‒Me golpeaste antes.‒Repuso Embry, simplemente, sin inmutarse. No parecía enfadado... se limitó a recorrer con su hambrienta mirada la figura esbelta y delicada de Mike. Mike enrojeció, sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose indefensamente desvestido por aquel malsano escrutinio...

‒La próxima vez que lo haga...‒Profirió Mike con los dientes apretados, adelantando el mentón con altivez, y procurando que su voz resultara amedrentadora, dura.‒ _Ahora mismo_ , de hecho, si no te largas... Usaré el puño. ¡Te partiré la boca...!

‒Ya veo... ¿Sabes?, no me defendería. Es mejor, infinitamente mejor, recibir tus golpes que tu indiferencia. Haz conmigo lo que quieras... _pero obsérvame siempre con tus ojos de un azul tan dulce._

Mike dejó escapar una carcajada llena de amargura y asco.

‒¿" _Mis ojos azules_ "? ¡Conner también posee ojos azules!.

‒Por eso... y por su cabello rubio... Porque, realmente, de alguna manera hay cierta semejanza general entre vosotros... por eso...

‒¿Por eso te lo tirabas? ¿Tuviste sexo con él pensando en mí?. Es la cosa más repugnante que he oído en toda mi vida... Eres un enfermo...

‒Lamento escandalizarte. Probablemente, si yo fuera una mujer no te molestaría tanto que pensara en ti en los brazos de Conner. Eso no te repugnaría... ¿verdad?. Es más, sería una especie de triunfo... para tu ego...

Mike le miró con odio reconcentrado... sintiendo, mal que le pesara, que había algo de verdad en sus palabras. _Sólo un poquito_.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lleno de furia, tratando de eludir su confusión, Mike voceó:

‒¡Olvidas que Conner es mi amigo! ¡Yo nunca le haría daño...!

‒¿De verdad?.‒Inquirió Embry, imperturbable.‒Si ambos amarais... digamos... _a Bella Swan_ , ¿no competiríais por su amor? Tyler y tú lo hicisteis ya, de hecho. Por cierto... ¿te importaría que Bella pensara en ti mientras hace el amor con Cullen?. ¿Lo tomarías cómo una afrenta?. ¿O eso realmente te agradaría...?

 _Touché._

Mike apretó los puños, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre Embry y borrar su maldita sonrisa sardónica... machucar aquellos labios gruesos hasta hacer que sangraran... Verlos hinchados, destrozados...

‒De todas formas, Mike... No te he seguido hasta aquí únicamente para debatir contigo estos detalles... Sino que he venido a ofrecerte algo...

‒¡No quiero NADA de ti, hijo de puta!. ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!, ¡ _me das ganas de vomitar..._!

‒No hace falta que grites, Mike. ¿Pretendes que te escuche todo Forks, después de la medianoche?. ¿No quieres, pues, _ayudar a tu querido amigo Conner..._?

‒¿ _Qué_? ¿¡Qué cojones quieres decir, degenerado!?

‒Muy sencillo... _Conner está patéticamente enamorado de mí_ , ya sabes. No es un chico muy despierto... _pero sí es realmente sufrido_ , ¿verdad?. Volvería conmigo, ya sabes... _Yo podría conseguirlo con toda facilidad_. Incluso después de haberle roto el corazón delante de todos... incluso después de haberlo humillado de la forma más atroz... sé que él está deseando una simple palabra de consuelo, una palmadita en la cabeza; volvería conmigo sin dudarlo, Mike. _Y lo sabes_. Sabes que Conner... se prestaría gustoso... a que yo continuara utilizándole...

‒¡BASTARDO...!

‒De hecho, _has acertado sin saberlo;_ mi madre... En fin, da igual. Sé que me estoy comportando cómo una basura... cómo el peor hijo de puta... Pero es por tu culpa en realidad, Mike. El amor hace eso... el amor puede convertirte en un monstruo... No es algo tan idílico cómo se presenta en las películas y las novelas, ¿verdad?; _pero la realidad es así_. Te necesito... y yo sé que jamás te obtendré de otro modo... ¿Sabes lo que es adorar cada centímetro de la piel de alguien, sufrir una agonía física, insoportable, por no poder estar a su lado...? ¿Sabes lo que se siente? No puedes imaginar siquiera una tortura así... Esto me ha trastornado, Mike. Soy capaz de cualquier cosa... por ti... por poseerte, aunque solo sea una vez antes de morir... _Porque tu odio me mata, me está matando_... Escúchame, pues: ya no me importa nada, convertiré la vida de Conner en un infierno el tiempo que me reste de vida (que no será mucho, sin ti, de todos modos). Te lo juro, haré que se arrepienta de haber nacido... y él lo consentirá todo, porque me ama ciegamente. Soy un monstruo, no imaginas hasta qué punto... y el dolor me ha vuelto inexorable... _Tú decides_ : _entrégate a mí esta noche_ , o... verás lo que soy capaz de hacer con Conner. Él resultará sumamente pasivo...

La lluvia continuaba sin descanso. Bajo el cielo cárdeno, los dos muchachos permanecían calados hasta los huesos...

Mike temblaba, convulso. _Pero no sentía frío en realidad, sino repulsión_. Una repulsión aplastante, cómo una pesadilla de la que no se despierta... _Una garra helada envolviendo, oprimiendo su corazón hasta extinguir su latido_.

El rostro de Embry aparecía incongruentemente dulce... con sus hoyuelos y sus pestañas espesas, confiriéndole un aspecto inocente, casi tímido... No había dicho todas aquellas atrocidades con rictus demudado por la ira, sino lleno de suave perversidad... ¡ _Aquel rostro tan dulce escondía una brutalidad imposible..._!

Mike supo perfectamente que Embry iba en serio. Supo que la vida de Conner pesaba sobre sus hombros... dependía de su sacrificio...

Embry Call sonrió entonces, cómo sonríen las cosas terribles.

Cómo lo haría el Lobo Feroz en el umbral del bosque oscuro.

* * *

 _N/A: Esta es una historia tan desconcertantemente mala O_o... No sé cómo he tenido el valor de publicarla. O_o La escribí hace tres años, y entonces realmente lo hacía fatal. O_o La encontré en un viejo CD, y la he publicado porque me ha dado lástima tenerla ahí abandonada xD. Es un_ two-shot _, así que el próximo capítulo es el final. xDDD En fin, dejad review,_ please, a _ver qué os ha parecido de todos modos. ;)  
_

 _Le agradezco infintiamente a_ Scarlett _el review que me envió en_ "The Masked Rapist". ¡ _Me animó muchísimo!, y espero que esta historia también le agrade. :3  
_


	2. SUN

_¿Cómo podía haber acabado así la fiesta en casa de Tyler?._

Una cálida reunión... sencillamente un grupo de amigos, quedando para charlar y reír... _Y todo se había desmoronado para siempre, súbitamente._

Mike Newton era el muchacho más popular del instituto. Tenía éxito con las chicas, sacaba buenas notas, era admirado, su familia formaba parte del núcleo duro de Forks (y era bastante adinerada)... ¿qué más se podía pedir?. Era feliz... se sentía más que cómodo en su propia piel.

 _Y sin embargo..._

 _¡Ahora...!_

Todo había acabado.

Su vida estaba destrozada...

 _Deseó estar muerto._

Embry Call aguardaba una respuesta, con perversa paciencia, con suave malignidad. Cómo si simplemente hubiera invitado a Mike a tomar un helado... _en lugar de amenazar con destrozar a Conner, si Mike no accedía entregarse a él... Si no accedía a acostarse con un hombre... sentirle en su interior..._

‒¡NO!.

‒¿Esa es tu respuesta final, Mike?. ¿Irrevocable?.

‒¡No puedes hacer algo así! ¡No puedes...! ¡ESTÁS LOCO!. Conner jamás... jamás... Y yo... ¡NUNCA...!

‒Respira, Mike. Estás perdiendo el control... Créeme, puedo hacer que Conner coma de mi mano... Puedo hacerle lo que quiera... e incluso si le quiebro por la mitad, _él lo disfrutará_. Lo hará " _por mí_ "... sintiéndose cómo un héroe, sacrificando su orgullo, incluso su vida si hiciera falta... _por amor_.

Con un aullido de furor, Mike se arrojó sobre Embry. Sus golpes ciegos causaron risa al _quileute_ , cuyas destempladas carcajadas resonaron en la noche lluviosa de Forks...

Mike golpeaba al azar, golpeaba sin saber apenas lo que hacía... _cómo un niño pequeño en mitad de una rabieta_. Embry, finalmente, le tomó por los brazos, con suavidad... _y Mike quedó inmovilizado_. Resultaba de todo punto inútil luchar contra aquel hombre de hierro... aquel hombre que ni siquiera estaba usando la fuerza con él, sino que se limitaba sencillamente a sujetarlo... cómo a un muñeco de trapo...

Mike no supo cuando comenzó a llorar. No parecía distinguir sus propias lágrimas de la lluvia que empapaba su rostro...

 _Entonces, Embry Call lo atrajo hacia sí, apretándole contra su corazón._ Mike trató de resistirse... pero fue, una vez más, estúpidamente inútil. Pudo escuchar el latido desbocado del _quileute_...

‒¿Ves cómo me haces actuar? Cómo un monstruo... cómo un absurdo villano de novela gótica... _No llores_. Daría mi vida, mi alma, por ti... _pero precisamente por eso, lo único que no puedo hacer es renunciar a ti._ Comprendo al imbécil de Conner mejor de lo que pudieras imaginar... su amor incondicional y ciego... _Pero le usé_ , porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti... me moría por ti... y no pude evitar desahogar mi frustración con él, porque soy un mal hombre, Mike. Y ahora... _le usaré una vez más_ , aunque sé que es algo horrible, que me estoy comportando de forma inhumana... _Me da igual_ : le usaré, y le romperé, Mike... Si tú no le salvas de mí... _Si no me salvas a mí de mí mismo_... Por favor, Mike, acaba con esto... Por favor...

‒¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame...! _¡No quiero que me toques...!_ ‒Vociferó Mike, debatiéndose convulso. No podía soportar más los latidos de Embry Call en su oído... estar entre los brazos abrasadores del _quileute,_ apretado dolorosamente... _estrechado con lascivia enfermiza_...

Inmediatamente, Embry lo liberó. Se retiró con tanta brusquedad, que Mike trastabilló y casi cayó al asfalto embarrado...

‒No haré nada que tú no quieras.‒Aseguró Embry, con voz pausada, cuidadosa. Trataba de aparentar, cómo lo había hecho antes en la habitación de Tyler, una calma artificiosa que estaba muy lejos de sentir... Mike supo perfectamente que aquella afectada, estudiada serenidad era en realidad alarmante... preludio de la tempestad...‒¿Entiendes? _Nada_. Simplemente debes aceptar mi propuesta, o rechazarla. _¡Vamos!_ ¡No podemos continuar aquí parados toda la noche bajo la lluvia!. _Es sencillo_ : ¿aceptas que te haga el amor, una sola vez... para salvar a Conner? _¿O le abandonarás... y me rechazarás?_. No más demoras... _porque estoy extenuado;_ ¡ya no puedo más...! _¡Decídete!_ ¡No, no comiences a balbucir insultos y amenazas de nuevo!, ¡es totalmente inútil, nada que puedas decir solucionará esto!. ¡Conner es débil; es rastrero o noble o está ansioso de martirio... qué sé yo!; lo que sí sé es esto: _se arrastrará por mí_... ¡y yo le aplastaré!. Sólo existe una forma de que yo le deje en paz para siempre, y está en tus manos... ¡Contéstame, maldita sea, AHORA!.

Mike jadeó. Sus ojos aparecían enormes, desmedidos, cómo si le ocuparan la mitad del rostro... _¿Cómo podía escoger, en realidad?_. ¿Hundir a Conner... o sacrificarse, entregando su cuerpo a un enfermo...?

Conner era ya un hombre. Austin lo había dicho antes, ¿verdad...? _Conner era mayorcito,_ y desde luego sabía que no debía dejarse maltratar por nadie... que no debía volver a permitir que Embry... lo usara... lo... _lo quebrara_...

 _Dios..._

Conner estaba enfermo. Disculpaba a su agresor, y realmente pretendía continuar con él. Dejarle solo significaría su ruina... _Embry lo devoraría vivo_... Y nadie podría hacer nada para impedirlo; pues ¿cómo evitar que Conner se arrojara a los brazos del _quileute_ , voluntariamente?.

 _No obstante..._ ¡todo esto no era culpa de Mike! Lo lamentaba mucho por Conner... habían sido amigos desde los diez años... Mike lo sentía muchísimo, lo sentía de verdad, con todo su corazón... Pero... _no le correspondía a él sacrificar su vida por la de su amigo_. Conner era libre... y debía ser responsable de sus actos. Mike no podía entregarse a Embry, doblemente amenazado por la enfermiza obsesión del _quileute_ y por la pasividad autodestructiva de Conner. No podía. No aceptaría algo así. La vida de Conner no estaba en sus manos... Conner escogería su propio camino, y Mike desearía con todas sus fuerzas que fuese el correcto... _No podía hacer más_.

 _No haría nada más._

 _¡Nadie podía exigirle que se prostituyera con un pervertido!_

Embry sonreía ante él, audaz y _perverso_ , y parecía más que nunca el Lobo Feroz de los cuentos de hadas a punto de saltar sobre su presa para arrastrarla consigo al bosque oscuro... _invicto_. Sus ojos negros resultaban casi sobrenaturales... algo sanguinario fulgía en ellos, algo implacable... _Eran indescriptiblemente inhumanos._ Casi delirantes. Podía esperarse cualquier cosa de él... de una mirada como la suya... _atroz_... indecible.

 _Dios..._

‒Lo haré.‒Musitó Mike, de forma casi inaudible cómo si se tratara de una plegaria, con los hombros hundidos y el cuello abatido.‒Lo haré.

 _Sencillamente..._ Había sellado su destino.

 _Así tenía que ser, en realidad._

 _Porque..._ de ninguna manera podía dejar a Conner en manos de un hombre con ojos semejantes... Ojos de animal inquieto, inmisericorde; de criatura infernal, impávida, que parecía surgida de las páginas de un sombrío relato de horror...

Conner debería cuidar de sí mismo... _pero no lo haría_. Se aferraría obsesivamente a Embry... _y perecería._ Sólo Dios sabe cómo lo aniquilaría Embry... De alguna forma imposiblemente brutal y sádica, puesto que Embry era un ser de pesadilla... Mike no dudaba de que fuera capaz de quebrar a Conner por la mitad, dejándole únicamente vida suficiente para que Conner suplicara aún por más dolor, por amor a él...

 _Las elecciones de Conner no eran asunto de Mike._ _Mike no tenía por qué inmolarse por él..._ ¿ _verdad?_ Sin embargo... Dios... _Mike se sentía absolutamente responsable:_ ¡todo era por su culpa! Embry Call era un enfermo, ¡un engendro!, obsesionado por Mike... Y en su enajenación escogió a Conner cómo chivo expiatorio, invocando una clase de vaga semejanza entre él y Mike. Realmente, todo este infierno había comenzado, pues, por culpa de Mike Newton... Y ahora Conner, la víctima inocente, iba a pagar por haber estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado... ¿Y Mike Newton le abandonaría a su suerte?. Había pensado por un instante que tendría fuerzas para hacerlo... _pero no podía_. ¡No podía...! ¿Abandonar a su amigo? Embry Call iba a por Mike... estaba haciendo esto únicamente por él... Mike debía, pues, salvar a Conner, que no pertenecía a este pozo hediondo que era el supuesto amor del _quileute_.

Mike no dejaría a su amigo en manos de un enfermo psicópata de ojos brutales, vesánicos. _Embry Call quería a Mike Newton_... y nadie más tenía por qué pagar. Nadie más tenía por qué salir lastimado...

 _Mike había tomado su resolución irrevocable, pues._

Se entregaría al Lobo Feroz. Y sería devorado por él... en esta noche lúgubre, llena del suspiro espantable de la lluvia (que antes le pareciera tan gentil y dulce... _Ahora se le antojaba cómo una clase de gemido doliente y funesto)._

‒Vámonos.‒Musitó, pues, Mike. Quería acabar con esto... cuanto antes... No permitirse dudar ni un sólo segundo más...

‒Eres muy valiente.‒Repuso, también en un susurro, Embry. Parecía triste, y su rostro resultó más dulce que nunca... _casi desvalido_. Mike le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas... cómo jamás hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de odiar nada...

¿Qué pasaría a la mañana siguiente? Mike Newton sabía que su vida había acabado... _Que el amanecer ya no llegaría jamás_. Se preguntó vagamente si tendría suficiente valor para arrojarse por la ventana después de haberse entregado a Embry, después de salvar a Conner... Si se atrevería a dejarse atropellar por un coche, o a cortarse las venas... Cualquier cosa que le llevara al Olvido, después de haber sido forzado por este monstruo...

‒Vámonos.‒Repitió, con voz inerte. Se estaba arrojando a los brazos del Diablo...

‒¿Están tus padres en casa?.‒Inquirió, simplemente, Embry.

‒ _No_.

‒Entonces vamos a tu casa, pues. Yo no puedo llevarte a la reserva...

‒Cómo quieras.

Embry y Mike, sin sentir la necesidad de añadir una palabras más, se pusieron en marcha. Mike ya no tenía miedo... _había perdido esa capacidad_. Se sentía, sencillamente, cómo un zombie... Vacío, indiferente, helado. Quizá tenía fiebre... porque el camino se desdibujaba ante sus ojos, y el cielo cárdeno daba vueltas sobre su cabeza...

Nunca pudo recordar cómo llegó a casa. Fue un trayecto en blanco, cómo haber perdido la consciencia... Simplemente, en un momento dado, sintió que la lluvia ya no caía sobre él... y que la calidez de su hogar lo envolvía. Mecánicamente, Mike guió a Embry hasta su habitación...

 _Y el suplicio dio comienzo._

‒Quítate esas ropas mojadas. Yo haré lo mismo.‒Ordenó Embry, endureciendo la voz. No podía mostrar debilidad... _ahora no_. Había soñado hasta la agonía con esto... con la habitación de Mike... con su cama... un lugar pequeño y caluroso en el que besar y acariciar cada centímetro de la piel del rubio, dulcemente... Pero en todas sus fantasías, Mike aparecía feliz y seducido. _Ahora..._ _sencillamente parecía enfermo_ , a punto de vomitar...

Mike obedeció con la misma pasividad enfermiza. Cuando dejó caer al suelo las prendas chorreantes, la visión de su cuerpo esbelto, delicado y blanco cómo la leche hizo jadear audiblemente a Embry...

‒ _Contemplarte es una delicia, Mike..._ Eres perfecto... _perfecto_... Mi alma por esta noche a tu lado...‒La voz de Embry fue un gruñido gutural, pero increíblemente acariciadora al mismo tiempo. Mike se encogió al escucharla, lleno de insoportable repugnancia. Se abrazó a sí mismo, humillado en su completa desnudez... Los ardientes ojos lascivos del _quileute_ lo devoraban sin piedad...

Embry comenzó a desvestirse también. Se mostró _descomunal y hermoso_... Su piel cobriza magnifica, satinada. Sus pezones de un rojizo muy oscuro... el vello de su intimidad tan crudamente real...

Mike sintió su rostro humedecido, y dado que la lluvia había quedado (¡obviamente!) relegada al exterior... supo vagamente que estaba llorando...

‒Tus ojos, llenos de lágrimas, se muestran más azules que nunca... _cómo un mar de zafiro;_ ornados de delicadas pestañas doradas como estrellas...‒La voz del _quileute_ fue aterciopelada en esta ocasión, como seda cruda sobre la piel. Dulce... tan dulce cómo lo eran sus palabras...

Pero Mike, sintiendo nauseas, alzó el mentón, desafiante, y zanjó:

‒ _Acabemos con esta inmundicia de una vez_. No deseo escuchar tus... tus despreciables tentativas de idealizar esta suciedad que vamos a... a... _consumar_. Estoy aquí... por Conner... _y solamente por él_. Podrás violarme... pero no te pertenecerá más que un cascarón vacío. Así que ahórrate toda esa poesía, degenerado... Nada que puedas decir, ni nada que puedas hacer, cambiará las cosas entre nosotros.

‒Ya veo. Simplemente trataba de... resultar gentil contigo... Pero todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, no era simple palabrería. He pensado en ti, en tu cabello y tus ojos y tus labios... hasta estar a punto de volverme loco, _literalmente_. De hecho: ME HE VUELTO LOCO, sin más. Créeme, de no haber perdido la razón, no me dedicaría a amenazar a un muchacho estúpido, lastimoso e indefenso (tu _querido_ Conner), ni a conseguir un pacto de violación repulsivo. Pero así son las cosas: _he per-di-do la ca-be-za._ Tú me has hecho perderla, lo quisieras o no... Y por eso, _ahora estamos bien jodidos_. ¿He sido esta vez lo suficientemente sencillo, coloquial y prosaico para ti?; ya que no te gusta la poesía. Si quieres, ahora volveré a exaltar tu belleza, que me está causando, literalmente, dolor en el corazón... ¡es como si me fuera a estallar!. Tener tu cuerpecillo (no te ofendas; eres... bastante alto, supongo. Pero a mi lado, pareces simplemente un gatito) completamente desnudo ante mí... Tu piel blanca cómo el jazmín (e igual de fragante) expuesta con ingenuo impudor, deliciosa cómo la pulpa carnosa y dulce de una fruta... Y, _¡Dios...!_ ¡Tus labios! ¡Tus labios...! Húmedos y palpitantes, son como la flor del granado... ¿Cómo se verán hinchados, tras el frenesí de la pasión, tras el frenesí de mil besos abrasadores...? Estás sonrojado, y has comenzado a sudar... _puedo olerlo_. No me mires con esa expresión atemorizada, no estoy taaaan loco; aún puedo distinguir entre la realidad y la ficción... Si digo que puedo oler tu delicada piel desde aquí, oler las diminutas y brillantes gotas de sudor que resbalan enloquecedoras por tu pecho, el rocío dulcísimo que perla tu frente... _Si lo digo, Mike, es que puedo hacerlo._ Yo no soy un estúpido fanfarrón cómo tu amiguito Tyler Crowley. Mi sentido del olfato no es algo que tú puedas comprender...

Los ojos negros cómo obsidianas de Embry lanzaban destellos casi sobrehumanos. Mike se obligó a sí mismo a sostenerle la mirada... pero en su humillante desnudez se sentía indefenso, impotente y cobarde, un títere. Embry Call no había dejado de asemejarse al Lobo Feroz ni por un sólo instante... En la pequeña habitación en penumbra, su presencia, desnuda y salvaje, resultaba espectral... Perversa.

‒Quisiera beber de tu pecho, pues...‒Continuó el _quileute,_ en un murmullo profundo, doliente.‒Tu sudor es néctar para mí... Beber también tus lágrimas, prendidas en tus pestañas cómo diamantes. Y b _eber de tu intimidad_ , gustar esa delicia prohibida, sentirla resbalando por mi lengua... tan dulce... tu cálida esencia...

‒¡CÁLLATE!‒Bramó Mike, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. ¡No podía más, ya no podía más...!

‒ _Está bien_. Tienes razón. Debemos pasar de las palabras a los hechos... Estamos aquí para eso... no debo olvidarlo.

‒Haz lo que sea... pero termina esto de una vez... Ensúciame cuanto quieras, y después se acabó... se acabó...‒La voz de Mike fue un gemido estrangulado. Sentía una presión violenta y ardiente en la cabeza... el corazón le ardía...

‒Sí, se acabó... para mí; para siempre. Sabes... _realmente esta es mi última noche en la Tierra._ ¿Crees que podré vivir con esto... qué podré resistir el haberte hecho daño?. Te adoro, con todas mis fuerzas... Pero necesito poseerte... o morir. No puedo dejar esto... no puedo renunciar a ti... Tú no puedes comprenderlo, no puedes imaginar la clase de dolor físico que me destroza por dentro cuando estoy separado de ti... No entiendes que cada latido de mi sangre es pura agonía lejos de ti... Eso se llama _"imprimación"_ , aunque no tengas ni idea de lo que estoy hablando. Y jamás ha habido una imprimación cómo la mía... soy un bicho raro, incluso entre los monstruos. A ti te gustan las mujeres, lo sé de sobra... por eso... no tengo esperanza alguna... Y eso me ha vuelto loco, porque te ansío, Mike... desesperada, locamente. _No tengo esperanza_ , y eso me ha roto el corazón para siempre... Moriré porque jamás podrás pertenecerme, así que... por lo menos me llevaré el más dulce de los recuerdos conmigo a la Otra Vida. Yo jamás te haría daño, Mike... Daría mi vida por ti... vendería mi alma al Diablo por ti... Pero no puedo renunciar a poseerte, ya te lo dije... _No puedo_. Pero sí puedo morir, por mi propia mano, después de esto... después de haberte hecho tanto daño...

‒Eres un despreciable enfermo. Me da igual que te mueras. Ojalá murieras ahora mismo...

El rostro de Embry se crispó de dolor. Con un jadeo, que fue peor que cualquier clase de grito encolerizado, dijo, simplemente:

‒Ya veo. Bueno, entonces no quiero dilatar esto más. Para poder darte la satisfacción de morirme en seguida, primero acabemos con...

‒¿Nuestro polvo? Ven, pues. Aquí me tienes.‒Mike estaba resignado. Parecía sereno ahora que había llegado el momento... tan sólo sus ojos enloquecidos, atormentados, mostraban su terror indescriptible.

Embry no dijo más, temeroso de que su voz se quebrara... no podía mostrar más debilidad, tenía que dominar la situación... Por última vez. Si sus hermanos supieran lo que estaba ocurriendo... si supieran que iba a violar a un muchacho inocente, cuando los hombres lobo se habían comprometido a resguardar a los humanos... Pero Jake y los demás no tenían ningún derecho a hacerle reproches, se dijo lleno de insoportable amargura Embry. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran felices con sus almas gemelas... tan sólo él era un caso perdido, un callejón sin salida, sujeto a la ley inexorable de la imprimación, pero sin esperanza alguna, sufriendo todos los tormentos del infierno separado de la persona que daba sentido a su existencia. Embry estaba quebrando todas las normas... iba a dañar a un ser humano... Y había usado despiadadamente a Conner... ¡ _Conner_!, con sus ojos de un azul tan claro, infantiles, y llenos de devoción... Embry sintió una lacerante punzada de remordimiento por él. El amor había convertido a Embry en un monstruo, porque Conner era una víctima absolutamente inocente... que no tenía nada que ver con este mundo de magia y prodigios...

No importaba ya, de todos modos.

Nada importaba.

 _Su última noche de pasión dio comienzo._

En dos zancadas, Embry se plantó ante Mike. Ambos desnudos, se contemplaron de hito en hito. Mike adelantó el mentón, desafiante... exponiendo su esbelto y delicado, níveo cuello... _inconscientemente sensual_. Embry gimió quedito... y alzó una trémula mano cobriza, realizando por fin el sueño que le había martirizado durante innumeras noches (dejándole jadeante en la oscuridad, mordiendo las sábanas hasta despedazarlas de ansia, deseo insatisfecho): _acarició con sus ardientes dedos los labios voluptuosos de Mike_. Trazó su vertiginoso contorno con indescriptible delicadeza, cómo si la más ligera presión pudiera quebrar al muchacho...

La mente de Mike quedó en blanco. Desconcertante electricidad recorrió su columna vertebral como un trallazo, mandando una corriente de fuego por sus venas...

Embry había cerrado los ojos, jubiloso. Un roce tan sencillo hacía que la muerte valiera la pena... _Y aún iba a resultar mejor_. Embry se inclinó, pues, con gentileza... _y besó a Mike_ ; lenta, dulcemente. Su corazón casi no pudo resistir el delicioso sabor del muchacho... _sabor a canela_ , _a miel_...

Mike nunca había sido besado por un hombre; sintió un fugaz destello de violenta repugnancia... _pero inmediatamente la despaciosa humedad del beso captó toda su atención_ , iniciando un extraño hormigueo que comenzó en su estómago y se difundió rápidamente por el resto de su trémula carne. Era incapaz de pensar; tan sólo... _sentía_. La saliva de Embry mezclada plenamente con la suya, cuando la lengua del _quileute_ invadió por fin la boca de Mike posesivamente... Mike se sintió asfixiado, pero sorprendentemente no le desagradó. Una parte de él deseaba algo impreciso... _sentirse aún más lleno, más saciado_...

Algo en las venas del muchacho rubio actuó por instinto, pues, forzándole a corresponder al beso cómo si nada importara, como si el amanecer jamás fuera a llegar... Mike tomó furiosamente el rostro de Embry con las manos, tratando de que su cerebro conmocionado pudiese procesar el shock: _estaba devorando los labios del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo_ , del hombre que había amenazado con violarle y destrozar a Conner... Pero la cruda pasión animal que había prendido en el pecho de Mike no conocía la turbación o la duda. Era cómo estar embriagado... como haber perdido el mundo de vista... Vagamente sabía que estaba arañando el semblante del _quileute_ , pero de alguna manera supo que a Embry le agradaría esta pizca de desenfreno...

 _¿Desde cuando a Mike Newton le importaba que el degenerado de Embry Call disfrutara...?_

Embry gemía, y Mike sintió algo sorprendente: _una cálida humedad salpicando su rostro, c_ ómo si volviera a encontrarse bajo la lluvia... _pero eran lágrimas, las lágrimas de Embry. A_ Mike le agradó la sal... y una desconocida ternura inundó su corazón, dolorosamente. _Era imposible_. Imposible estar experimentando todo esto con el enfermo de Embry Call... Quizás Mike era un enfermo también... Pero si de todas formas había accedido a entregarse al _quileute_ , esta clase de aterradora electricidad entre ambos resultaba una bendición, ¿ _no_?. Aunque fuera enfermiza, aunque fueran sensaciones prohibidas e imposibles... era obviamente mejor estar disfrutando que retorcerse de repugnancia. Sí: por algún ignoto motivo, Mike percibía todo esto cómo algo confusamente placentero... olvidados todos sus recelos, y su miedo y su rechazo, momentáneamente.

El muchacho rubio continuó sintiendo, pues, las lágrimas de Embry vertiéndose sobre su rostro, y caprichosamente deseó enjugarlas a besos... _Qué estúpido_ ; ¿es que quería jugar "a la parejita de enamorados" con un degenerado? Pero no podía evitarlo... jamás se había sentido tan aturdido en su vida...

El beso finalizó, _y Mike se tambaleó un poquito_ , mareado y lábil.

Embry lo miró maravillado, con su rostro empapado. Sentía que todo el sufrimiento indescriptible que le había ocasionado la imprimación valía la pena...

No hubo un silencio incómodo, ni turbadora inmovilidad... _Fue cómo una clase de pacto silencioso_ : ambos volvieron a unirse, decididos a no titubear ni a interrogarse mutuamente: decididos a no a pensar en el mañana. Sus cuerpos reclamaban un mayor contacto... la piel cobriza de Embry se apretó convulsa contra la piel blanca como la leche de Mike... Sus bocas enlazadas, sus caderas friccionándose...

Mike jamás, jamás hubiera creído... que sería capaz de esto... Había llevado a Embry a su casa, casi yerto de espanto y repugnancia... sintiéndose ultrajado, abusado... Y ahora se encontraba totalmente desnudo, uniendo sus caderas con las del _quileute,_ frenéticamente... _Su intimidad... contra la de Embry..._ ¿Cómo podía estar ocurriendo? ¡Se estaba comportando cómo un animal en celo...! Pero... jamás había experimentado nada tan placentero en su vida... Era adulto ya, tenía derecho a explorar aquello que le causaba satisfacción... sin remordimientos...

Embry, por su parte, _se sentía en éxtasis_... Su intimidad palpitante pegada a la Mike casi le hizo desvanecer... Continuaba llorando silenciosamente, sin poder parar, habiendo cumplido sus más salvajes fantasías... o, mejor dicho, _estando a punto de cumplirlas_. Tomó a un estupefacto Mike en brazos, y le tendió con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz en el lecho... Fue entonces cuando Mike pareció volver a la Tierra. Una clase de temor primitivo le sacudió las entrañas... podía decirse que "era virgen", ya que jamás había estado con un hombre... Y la cálida cama y Embry ardiendo sobre él fueron demasiado para sus nervios crispados...

-¡ _Detente..._! Call... Embry... Yo...

‒Es demasiado tarde... ¿no crees?. Hemos llegado demasiado lejos ya... Mike... no puedo soportarlo más... Te amo, te amo...

‒Yo nunca... Yo no...

‒No voy a negar que... será doloroso... incómodo... pero seré tan suave, tan dulce contigo... Te adoro...

Mike gimió, volviendo a sentir impotencia y horror por momentos...

 _Y Embry_... que había amenazado y obligado al muchacho a prometer su virginidad... ahora que había llegado el momento... tras los besos apasionados que habían compartido, tras la fricción enloquecedora de sus cuerpos... se dio cuenta de que... _no podía hacerlo_. No podía tomar a Mike por la fuerza, cómo había creído... No después de haber sentido la desconcertante entrega del joven rubio, no después de haber visto sus caricias correspondidas...

Se levantó, pues, desviando el rostro. Mike sintió frío... y se sintió dolorosamente expuesto, sin ser consciente de lo que seductor que aparecía en esos momentos, yaciendo frágil entre las sábanas tibias, su hermoso rostro sonrojado... El cabello dorado, aún empapado por la lluvia, cómo miel vertida sobre las almohadas... Los labios hinchados por los besos...

‒Vete.‒Consiguió articular Embry.‒Vete... _ahora_.

‒Escucha... yo...

‒AHORA. Y no temas... No dañaré a Conner...‒Se ahogaba, pero tenía que acabar con esto...‒No lo haré, ¿lo entiendes? Sólo... lárgate... ¡ _lárgate...!_ No te preocupes por él... sólo márchate... ¡VETE!

Mike temblaba, febril. Era lo que quería... Gracias a los dioses... Todo había terminado... Era libre. _Libre_. Y Conner estaba a salvo...

‒No puedo marcharme, Embry... Esta es mi habitación.

Embry dejó escapar una carcajada enloquecida. Fue un sonido chirriante, cómo cristales hechos añicos...

‒¡Tienes toda la razón...! Reconozco lo absurdo que resulta expulsarte de tu propia casa... Entonces, sencillamente, seré yo quién diga " _Adiós_ "... por última vez.‒Le dio la espalda a la perturbadora visión del hombre al que amaba, cuya piel más blanca que las sábanas sobre las que yacía se exhibía llena de inocente impudor... En dos zancas, Embry llegó a la puerta.

‒Embry... ¡ _Regresa aquí_! Estás... estás loco... Hace tan sólo un momento decías que me amabas... Me has obligado a traerte aquí, me has obligado a desnudarme para ti... ¿Y ahora, simplemente, te marchas y me dejas?. Escúchame... lo que le has hecho a Conner es vomitivo... Y has amenazado y chantajeado de una forma inhumana, sórdida y escalofriante... Me has forzado a aceptar tus caricias...‒Mike inspiró hondo, invocando todo su valor...‒ _Y, sin embargo..._ pese a que jamás en toda mi vida hubiera imaginado que diría esto... _Al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, tus lágrimas vertiéndose sobre mi rostro, me di cuenta de que me agradaba..._ De que yo, de alguna manera... _te deseo_ , _Embry._

Se hizo el silencio. Únicamente la lluvia murmuraba fuera, misteriosa y acariciadora.

El rostro de Embry permaneció impasible... _pero su cuerpo se vio sacudido por irreprimibles espasmos_ , que amedrentaron a Mike. El _quileute_ se había mostrado cruel en muchas ocasiones esta noche, y también colérico... Pero su furor no había resultado ni la mitad de temible que estas violentas convulsiones que ahora lo recorrían de la cabeza a los pies... Ni la mitad de temible que el paroxismo que centelleaba en sus ojos negros cómo la obsidiana...

Mike casi se arrepintió de su confesión... _Casi_. ( _Sólo un poquito)._ Había tenido que arrancar la verdad de su pecho (¡desahogarse o morir!)... la terrible verdad para la que no estaba preparado: _cómo había sido capaz de llegar a desear a un hombre_ ; el hombre que le había intimidado, y que había roto el corazón de Conner... La pasión era algo irracional, un dios ciego que abrasaba la sangre de sus víctimas, y convertía la carne en un infierno... _hasta verse saciada_.

‒De todos modos... ¿a dónde pensabas ir desnudo?.‒Inquirió Mike, tratando de distraer a Embry... Tratando de amansar al Lobo Feroz...‒Tu ropa está chorreando... no puedes marcharte...

‒Cierto.‒Musitó Embry, palpitante.‒Y tú no quieres que me vaya...‒No fue un diálogo demasiado brillante, pues su corazón parecía a punto de estallar...

‒ _No_.

‒Mike... si me quedo aquí, contigo... continuaremos lo que empezamos... _hasta el final_. Es tu última oportunidad de rechazarme. _Ya no habrá vuelta atrás._ Está en tus manos...

‒Escúchame: _las cosas no han cambiado entre nosotros_. Esto es, simplemente... _deseo_. Hagámoslo; acabemos con esta locura. Creo que a los dos nos arden las venas... Mañana lo olvidaremos todo... ¿De acuerdo?.‒Mike trataba de mostrarse... ¿ _razonable_? La situación era demasiado inverosímil cómo para describirla...

‒No habrá un mañana para mí...

‒¡NO vuelvas a mencionar ningún estúpido suicidio, cretino!. NO vuelvas a decir JAMÁS algo así...

‒¿Eso significa que tú no quieres que yo... _muera_?

‒¡Por supuesto que no quiero que te mueras, imbécil...!

‒Pero antes... antes dijiste... que me odiabas... que...

‒No sé cómo hemos llegado a esto, Embry. No sé cómo puedo ser capaz de desearte, cómo puedo haber aceptado esta locura, esta monstruosidad... Te odiaba antes, quizás aún te odio. Pero... _no puedo controlarme_. Realmente te equivocas: _no está en mis manos_. Nunca había deseado antes a un hombre... ni lo creía posible. Y menos aún... a un hombre cómo tú: violento, perverso, terrible. Has hecho y dicho cosas espantosas... y yo no sé cómo puedo querer... _hacer el amor contigo_. Pero lo hago (sencillamente). Así que cállate, y no hagas preguntas... _porque no tengo ni una sola respuesta_. Simplemente... aunque sé de sobra que he perdido la cabeza... _debo tenerte_. No sé cómo lo has conseguido; _me has embrujado_... Tyler tenía razón: esta noche recuerda a un lúgubre cuento de hadas, en el que todo es posible... _Enfermizamente posible_.

‒Te equivocas. Es todo obra de la imprimación. Es un vínculo que te está afectando, después de todo. Es ineludible...

‒Has dicho en varias ocasiones eso de la " _imprimación_ ". Conner estaba en lo cierto... dices cosas sin sentido, cosas delirantes...

‒No hablemos de Conner ahora. _Por favor_.

‒Lo lamento... Sólo... _Ven, Embry_.

Embry dio un par de pasos vacilantes... Mike lo esperaba recostado en el lecho...

 _La tensión en la atmósfera fue electrizante... sofocante._

El _quileute,_ despaciosamente, se inclinó, pues, sobre el muchacho rubio yacente... y, cómo en el cuento de la princesa dormida por un maleficio fatal, _le besó dulcemente_. Mike correspondió, turbado, y el fuego volvió a circular vertiginoso por sus venas, quemando cualquier rastro de duda o debilidad. La pasión volvía a dominar y a arrasar... _Era realmente un dios implacable y gozoso, tan antiguo cómo el mundo_. _Perverso._

El beso fue tan lento y húmedo cómo el anterior... y Embry dejó caer su peso, suavemente, sobre Mike... Enlazados en la más absoluta desnudez, carne palpitante contra carne palpitante.

Los dedos del _quileute_ se deslizaban con absoluto impudor por la piel blanca y fragante, y Mike gemía abiertamente, agradándole aquel asalto delicioso y la propia respuesta de su cuerpo descarado, hambriento de caricias. _Cuando Embry encontró los rizos rubios de la más delicada intimidad de Mike_ , la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y Mike sintió que moría... Sin embargo, la boca ávida, insaciable de Embry no ofreció tregua, _y comenzó a succionar los pezones del muchacho_ , rosados cómo la dulce pulpa de una fruta...

 _El resto de la noche fue una desconcertante mezcla de lancinante placer y prohibidos descubrimientos... de dolor e incomodidad entreverados de plenitud y deleite culpable._

 _Fuera, la lluvia susurró ininterrumpida._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La dorada luz del sol inundaba la habitación.

Los cabellos de Mike eran cómo miel derretida, y su piel aparecía más delicada que nunca, allí enredado en las sábanas...

Embry besaba suavemente cada centímetro de la espalda del muchacho, lleno de silenciosa adoración. Mike se sentía soñoliento, y dulcemente lábil... Esto era cómo despertar en el paraíso: el lecho tibio, que guardaba la irresistible fragancia voluptuosa de la noche anterior, bañado por la cálida luz... y las caricias matinales de su amante...

 _Sin embargo..._

‒Debemos volver a la realidad.‒Musitó Mike, sintiendo que si este sueño encantador terminaba, su vida también lo haría... ¡Cómo habían cambiado las cosas en unas cuantas horas...!

‒Eso nunca. Este cuento no termina aquí...

Mike suspiró.

‒Esto es imposible, Embry. ¿Qué pasará con...?‒Su voz se apagó.

‒¿ _Tus amigos..._? No tienen por qué enterarse de esto. Aún no, si no quieres.

‒ _Dios,_ Conner...

‒En realidad lamento... lo que le he hecho... me dejé llevar por lo peor de mí... Sólo podía pensar en ti y en mi dolor, y todo lo demás me daba igual... No tengo excusa posible. Soy un monstruo...

‒No puedo, Embry. No puedo romper su corazón...

‒¿Prefieres romper el mío?.

‒¡Por Dios, Embry! Ayer te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas. Ayer... ayer...

‒ _Perdiste la virginidad_. En mis brazos...

‒ _Sí_. Traicioné a Conner... a mi amigo de la infancia...

‒ _Sssh, Mike_. Basta. Fue inevitable...

‒ _Y aún he hecho algo peor_.

‒¿Qué?.

‒Enamorarme de ti.

Se hizo el silencio.

No parecía posible que unas pocas horas bastaran para enamorarse... Toda esta situación extravagante era propia de un cuento de hadas... Mike había pasado del odio al amor en un suspiro. Pero no se cuestionó a sí mismo, ni quiso autoflagelarse. Simplemente deseaba permanecer así... _entre los brazos de Embry bajo el resplandor sano y dulce del sol_. Hacer el amor con él había sido hermoso y terrible... Al principio había detestado la idea, horrorizado... y sin embargo, había acabado por adorar al muchacho _quileute_...

Mike sintió las lágrimas cálidas de Embry salpicando su espalda, y más besos diseminándose por ella... Suspiró, dichoso, sin importarle lo que fuera a venir a continuación...

‒Dime una cosa, Embry... ¿Qué es eso de la " _imprimación_ "? Ayer lo mencionaste tantas veces... en los términos más enigmáticos...

‒Te lo explicaré más tarde, Mike... Es algo difícil... Ahora, simplemente, deseo sentir tu calor...

‒Ya que lo mencionas, ¡ _realmente tú ardes_ , eso desde luego!. También me explicarás por qué... no es normal...

‒Pronto vas a conocer todos mis secretos... Si me amas...

‒Lo hago, Embry. No sé cómo... _pero lo hago_. Te odiaba, te temía... Y ahora, sencillamente...

‒Pensé que sólo me deseabas. Que, tras la pasión, ya no quedaría nada...

‒Cuando te sentí dentro de mí supe que _te quería_. Que no habría ningún otro para mí... Fue la sensación más extraña de toda mi vida. No creí posible querer tanto a alguien en tan breve lapso de tiempo...

‒Nuestro vínculo es mágico, Mike. Pronto lo descubrirás.

‒Escucha... _No aceptarán lo nuestro_ , ya sabes...

‒¿Qué importa?. ¿Qué puede importar... cuando despertamos así... el uno en brazos del otro?.

‒Es cierto, Embry...

No había, realmente, más que decir. Al diablo con todos. Al diablo con todo. Mike era maravillosamente feliz... Su cuerpo, dolorido y a la vez saciado, estaba impregnado de la esencia de Embry... _y nada más importaba_. En el lecho deliciosamente tibio, junto a su amante... _sintió que volvía a nacer_. Que toda su vida anterior, estancada e insulsa y vacía, había acabado y carecía de sentido... _Ahora era realmente Mike Newton por fin_ ; ahora se sentía completo... _palpitante_ , _estremecido_. Ya nada tenía importancia... únicamente Embry, enredado junto a él en las sábanas...

* * *

 _N/A: Bueno,_ THE END _. Mike se ha enamorado de Embry en menos de... ah... diez minutos. xDD Es la imprimación, por supuesto; un vínculo ineludible, más fuerte que la verosimilitud en un fanfic. xDDD_

 _Quise escribir un Epílogo... pero lo pensé mejor. Además, lo que sucede a continuación no es demasiado significativo. Los amigos de Mike no le siguieron bajo la lluvia, a él y a Embry, porque Conner se derrumbó en la habitación tras la marcha de Mike. Al pobre Conner le sobrevino un insoportable (y bastante espectacular) ataque de ansiedad, y sus amigos tuvieron que llevarle de inmediato al hospital. Por eso no pudieron buscar a Mike... A Conner lo obligaron a permanecer en cama en el hospital esa noche (lo sedaron), y todos sus amigos permanecieron a su lado porque la situación era terrible. Mientras tanto, entre unas cosas y otras, Embry y Mike pasaron una noche hermosa y terrible... La mejor noche de la vida de Mike, de hecho, en tanto que, sin saberlo, sus amigos estaban viviendo un infierno con Conner derrumbado, enloquecido._

 _En el futuro, Conner jamás se recuperó, y amó obsesivamente a Embry el resto de su vida. Por supuesto, su amistad con Mike Newton se vio truncada para siempre... Y Conner odió a Mike con todas sus fuerzas (pese a que Mike había estado dispuesto a todo por ayudarle, dicho sea de paso). Cuando el resto de muchachos descubrieron la verdad sobre Mike y Embry, desaprobaron absolutamente la relación (obvio xD) y se enfurecieron terriblemente... Austin apoyó incondicionalmente a Conner, pero Ben aseguró que toda esta situación sólo atañía a Mike y a Conner, y que debían solucionarlo ellos solos, y que nadie más debía meterse... Así que los muchachos decidieron no tomar partido, finalmente. Tyler se quedó boquiabierto, por supuesto (aunque ya hemos visto que, aunque intolerante e insoportable, es completamente fiel a sus amigos)... Y Eric supongo que estuvo a punto de reventar de risa histérica (una vez más). Ben fue "el comprensivo", y apoyó la relación (se dio cuenta de que Mike estaba loco por Embry); y Austin fue el único que repudió a Mike, porque Austin quería muchísimo a Conner... Sin embargo, aunque tirante, finalmente la relación entre Austin y Mike continuó._

 _Embry y Mike fueron, obviamente, tremendamente felices para siempre xD. Y Mike descubrió, desde luego, toda la historia sobre hombres lobo y vampiros... y la aceptó con una naturalidad sorprendente, cómo si siempre hubiera sospechado que había algo oscuro en los Cullen. Mike siempre se sentiría mal por Conner, pero jamás se arrepentiría de su elección... Y Embry comprendió el daño tan grande que le había causado a Conner, y se arrepintió, buscando su perdón... sin obtenerlo._

 _Y hasta aquí la historia. ;) Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió, lo que se hubiera mostrado en el epílogo. Gracias por leerme hasta aquí, y dejad algún comentario si os ha gustado. xD :3_

 _¡Muchísimas gracias a_ Nicol-san _por su review! ^O^ ¡Me ayudó mucho!, porque releí la historia y estuve a punto de borrarla xD. En serio, al leerla enrojecí hasta las orejas y quise hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. xDD Me parece malísima; es muy antigua y ya no encaja con mi estilo. Pero al leer el review, ¡me sentí muchísimo mejor!, me alegró el día. T^T Gracias (¿eres_ Scarlett? _¡También me alegró MUCHÍSIMO tu mensaje en "_ The Masked Rapist _"! :3)_ , _y no sabes cuánto me alegro de que disfrutes leyendo mis historias. *^* Somos muy pocos en este fandom de Mike/Embry. U_U ¡Y gracias también por añadirme a favoritos! :3  
_


End file.
